chains (RyouxBakura)
by AshHole7660
Summary: Short torture oneshot. Bakura wakes up to find himself chained up in a cell after an afternoon with friends. How did he get there and why is this happening to him?


**warning: and mild language.**

**Also, something I came up with in about twenty minutes on my kindle, not the best, but not the worst. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my friend Ray, whose wanted type up something like this for a while, but I never got around to it. This one's for you buddy!**

The chains clanked together as Bakura tried to move, blood dripping from his wrists where the shackles sliced into them. The numbness in his bound hands became more and more prominent the longer they were constricted above his head. He had no idea how he wound up in the dark, dank cell of a dungeon whose location was unknown to him, but he did know he was in deep trouble. The last thing he remembered before blacking out and coming to in his current position was casually walking on a forested path with his friends. When he decided to let his guard down the last thing on his mind was blacking out and waking up in the worst situation fathomable. Footsteps began to echo down the ccobblestoned hallway, no doubt being the footsteps of his captor. Although a generally timid boy, Bakura narrowed his eyes and started in front of him...trying to seem intimidating.

"Finally awake are you?" A voice filled with malice said, standing outside the bars of the cell. Bakura squinted his eyes, trying to see who was standing in the shadows.

"You must be my captor. Which brings up the question...why have you brought me here?" He asked, trying to sound brave. The figure unlocked the cell, stepping inside. He moved into a beam of moonlight softly shining into the dark cell from a hole in the wall. Bakura finally got a look and who captured and chained him up.

"How can this be...we share the same body, there's no way we can be here at once." Bakura said, fear in his voice. The evil spirit who shared his body coldly laughed to himself, amused by the ignorance of his host.

"But there is a way I am afraid...and as long as you are free, I am enslaved as nothing but a spirit. With you locked here, inside your subconscious, I am free to do as I please." The spirit laughed again. "All I have to do is act innocent around your friends...and I have my golden ticket to freedom." Bakura, although normally timid, opened his mouth to speak.

"They will see through your deceit and lies!" He spat back, pulling against his restraints, making his torn wrists bleed harder, drops of blood landing on his face. Yami Bakura laughed at the restrained teen in front of him, getting pleasure from his pain.

"I wouldn't be acting quite so defiant if I were in your position." The spirit knelt in front of Bakura, taking his face between his thumb and first finger, forcing Bakura to look him in the eyes. "Besides...I have a proposition for you." Bakura narrowed his eyes, not trusting the spirit.

"And that is?" He asked as Yami Bakura's nails dug into his cheek, drawing blood.

"Tell me where they are keeping the boy, Yugi, and I won't make your last moments complete Hell!" He maniacally laughed. Bakura spat at his parasite spirit.

"I would never tell you where he is." He said, closing his eyes. He felt the Yami get close to his face again, his hot breath hitting his skin, making his clammy skin crawl.

"Then you leave me no choice." He dug the tip of a dagger into the innocent teens cheek, puncturing the skin. "We could have done this the easy way. No matter...I'll just pretend to be you, and cause the real you so much suffering you will beg to be put out of your misery!" He ran the dagger down Bakura's cheek, leaving a long, deep cut. Blood began to ooze from the laceration, which the spirit happily licked up with his tongue. Bakura shuddered at the sensation, which was painful and creepy at the same time. He snapped his lips shut...refusing to show the spirit any sort of reaction. He stood up, putting the knife up to the bound boys throat.

"We will have so much fun together!" He teased as he withdrew the dagger and edited the cell. Bakura closed his eyes and let his head droop down towards the ground as silence engulfed him once again, the only sound being the steady drip, drip, drip of his blood hitting the stone floors.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Dear god! Not that! Please!" Bakura's screams echoed down the hall as another random slash from the dagger came down on his bare flesh. He was stripped of all clothing save his boxer shorts, which were soaked in blood. The spirit enjoyed the fear instilled in his weaker counterparts eye every time he brought the knife down, threatening to slice his most sensitive areas. Blood flowed from fresh and old wounds, many of which were reopened, And he began to feel dizzy. His screams echoed in his subconscious, driving him insane. The spirit laughed some more, running his tongue down the bloody dagger, enjoying the metallic taste of blood.

"Beginning to wish we did this the easy way instead of making you useless entertainment for me?" He taunted, bringing down the dagger again, opening up yet another wound. "Your friends are so disappointed." His face lit up as if he thought of something. "That gives me an idea." He walked over to the greatly weakened teen, unchaining his hands. He barley had time to regain feeling in them before his arms were thruster behind his back, ropes replacing the harsh metal shackles he had become accustomed to. "We are going for a bit of a walk, but I can't have you trying to escape, or murmuring some bullshit about how I should work with you not against you, so say hello to your new accessory!" He pulled out a gag with a rope tied to it. He shoved the bit into Bakura's mouth, fastening it around his head. The spirit forced Bakura to his feet and gave him a sharp jerk, forcing him forward with a painful yelp, music to his ears.

He was demeaningly led out of his cell down the hallway, where other prisoners scoffed and laughed at the poor, battered, basically naked boy. He put hi head down to avoid making eye contact.

"I can't wait for you to see your new living accommodations, which shall be permanent until I feel like taking you again." He laughed in his hosts exhausted, bruised face. Yami Bakura opened a small door, shoving his host inside. Almost immediately demons began to tear at the exposed flesh on his naked body, a vision of his friends showing in an orb above him, which he could not look away from.

"Welcome to your own personal Hell Bakura!" Yami laughed with venom on his tongue. "Enjoy as you watch me take over and destroy their miserable lives before coming back to claim my prize." He laughed as he slammed the large wooden door, leaving Bakura to be tortured by his inner demons until the worst tormenter returned to claim his battered body as his prize.

_Don't fall for his tricks...and stay strong! _Was all he could think as he watched the parasite approach his closest friends. He felt a single tear leave his eyes before being engulfed in the wrath of his inner demons, destined to be tortured until he took his last, painful breath. Destined to be tormented for eternity.


End file.
